youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Beetle
Little Brother Black Beetle called Blue Beetle his 'little brother'. Are their scarabs related in the comics? Do we include this supposed relation on the page? - Edited by Zergrinch - 03:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Are we even noting that he is in possession of a scarab? I was going to add it but it seems like we're referring to it as "armor" or his "exoskeleton". 06:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::They're sort of sentient machines, each with a serial number (Jaime's is Khaji Da, there Khaji is the class and Da the designation). We don't know Dawur's class. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Reach Bomb We've seen this used twice already. Think the wiki can use a page on the bomb? - Edited by Zergrinch - 13:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Reach Black Beetle was seen to being a member of the Reach's race when he was attacked by Blue Beetle and Green Beetle's sonic attacks.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 18:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :The Reach is not a race. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Then why is it listed on the Ambassador's infobox as a Species?--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 19:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::An oversight. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you sure? What evidence is there in the show that the Reach is not a race? -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 13:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Burden of evidence. What evidence is there that all agents of the Reach are one race? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, all the members of the Reach we've seen so far are the same race (the Ambassador, the Scientist, all the Scientist's underlings, Black Beetle under the armor), and no one's referred to them as a conglomeration of races, so why would one think they are? Are you basing this on something in the comics? Obviously their Scarab-controlled warriors can be of various races, but that's something else. We're talking about the Reach themselves. Based on what we've actually seen, it just seems to be the name of their species. -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 15:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've asked a question about it on Ask Greg. -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 16:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Point: noone has (explicitly) referred to them as one race or species. And since we know they have many, many advanced scouts, it's still too early to state they are one race. "The Reach" is just a collection of people atm. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then I suppose the first lines of the Reach page, "The Reach are an alien species who...", should be adjusted. -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 17:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Black Beetle looks to be of the same species as the Reach representatives we've seen --- he's got no nose, just like the Ambassador, Scientist, and Technicians. @@@@ ::::::Superman looks to be of the same species as Wonder Woman. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::John Stewart refers to them as a race in "War" 15:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::He does not. "Millennia ago, they were conquerors. And it took the entire Green Lantern Corps to check their advance. That lead to a treaty, signed with the Guardians of the Universe. Now the Reach can only lay claim to a world if invited. But if Earth has invited them, no Lantern may go back there. Ever." --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Name The Scientist referred to him as Black Beetle in The Hunt, suggesting that they have adopted the name after Wonder Girl came up with it. I'm thinking this should be added to the page, but I'm not sure how to word it. Something like: "but the he has since formally adopted the name" or "but the the Reach have since formally adopted the name for him"?- Arch angel gabriele (talk) 02:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) : Sounds good. I'll take a crack. - Edited by Zergrinch - 03:24, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Can't we just scratch the origin of the name? We'll never know if Jaime took on that name because his Scarab told him (thus the it was an intended name by the Reach) or if because of Ted Kord. Clearly the Reach was already referring to him as "Blue Beetle" before "Before the Dawn" so maybe by then they already referred to Black Beetle as such... Really, it doesn't take a genius to go from Blue Beetle, to Black and Green. For all we know, Wonder Girl simply made an educated guess. ― Thailog 17:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think it's safe to assume that Jaime based his codename on Ted Kord's, and if the comics are any indication, and I think the image if him in the grotto confirms this, Ted was never able to actually utilize the Scarab itself, just develop technology, by examining/reverse engineering it. Until such a time as Dan Garrett is introduced, there is still the question of where Ted came up with the name. Also, they probably referred to him by that codename because they knew he used it, limited though his public activity may have been at the time. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 19:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::My point is: the introductory paragraphs implies that Wonder Girl came up with the name and the Reach took it thereafter. We don't know whether they were already using it before or only after. ― Thailog 20:31, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Rename? I believe we've decided to rename Green Beetle, because his scarab was killed. That raises an interesting question for this guy. His scarab, too, was killed. But we don't know what to call him -- he doesn't come with an alternative name other than Warrior. So, rename, for consistency, to Reach Warrior, or leave it as Black Beetle? - Edited by Zergrinch - 10:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Would the Team still refer to him as Black Beetle? I guess I'm in favour of both. I don't know. For all we know he could be given another scarab. I don't know if they have a supply closet full of these things, but I guess that's just speculation. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm happy with just Warrior. Fits to Scientist and Ambassador. Regulus22 13:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm somewhat iffy about these name changes. While Artemis has been Tigress for most/all of her appearances in season two, Black Beetle, Green Beetle, Kid Flash and Impulse only stopped being "them" in their very last appearance. Kid Flash will always be Wally. He was KF when he died. I know what our naming policy dictates. But for documentation purposes, it just feels weird. ― Thailog 13:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Preaching to the choir, bro. I was in favor of Wikipedia-style entries like Robin (Dick Grayson) separate from Nightwing . Got outvoted , so eh. I guess there's a consensus for renaming him into "Warrior"? Though technically because he lost the scarab, he's no longer a warrior either (Green called himself a warrior too) - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Warrior is more of a class, though - Green Beetle was one too. That's what Black called him back in "True Colors". :::::I'm in favor of keeping it at Black. :::::Or move to Dawur, but that's not going to happen :) --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:22, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Never know, maybe Greg's give the names now that they're all just regular Reachy aliens, he gave the Marvels afterall so spoilers seem to be less of an issue now (:'( ). Forgot about B'azz though. Keeping fine in that case. Regulus22 14:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, scientist is also a class. And Aqualad called the scientist on our wiki page as the Reach's chief scientist, meaning there are others -- and we do see them, wearing pink. There's precedent already. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:31, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, but there's only one prominent scientist, one prominent ambassador. Two (arguably three, with Blue) warriors. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :I vote keep it Black Beetle. True he's not Black Beetle anymore, but he isn't really a Warrior anymore either. So neither really fit, but there's no alternatives, so we may as well go with the one that's most frequently used in articles. :Obviously that'll change if and when Greg reveals the host's name. I assume we haven't had Reach names because the Reach language doesn't sound anything like ours. Would "Dawur" or "Khaji Da" really fit into any of the Reach dialogue we've heard? ― Psypher 16:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Appearances Proposing a change from "not seen" to "silhouette". He obviously was seen on screen, but only in shadow. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 21:33, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Or just remove the side note altogether, as he "appeared", just shrouded in darkness. ― Thailog 23:28, April 11, 2013 (UTC)